Always on your side
by S.Montana
Summary: Lorsque Cuddy s'apprête à quitter le PPTH, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour la retenir...


_Always on your side_

Une sonnerie, une autre, encore une autre...

Elle ne répondrait pas, il en était hors de question. Sa journée avait été suffisamment mauvaise comme ça, Lisa ne ressentait en aucun cas le besoin d'entendre qui que ce soit lui faire toutes sortes de morales quant à la décision qu'elle avait prit plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire, ce qui était certainement le plus difficile. Soupirant tout en regardant le téléphone dont la sonnerie venait de cesser Lisa se passa une main lente dans les cheveux les repoussant alors en arrière. Ils avaient beau être lisses, cela ne les dispensait apparemment pas d'être emmêlés.

Ce soir, Lucas travaillait ; une filature lui avait-il dit, Lisa n'avait rien rétorquer à cela sachant très bien que son compagnon aimait énormément le travail qu'il faisait, comme elle...tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette journée avait été un véritable cauchemar pour la directrice du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital et celui-ci l'avait amené à prendre ce qui était certainement la plus grande décision de sa vie. Le travail avait été une vraie plaie et sa vie affective en avait prit un coup. Oui, décidément cette journée avait été des plus pourries !

Assit sur son canapé, House raccrocha son téléphone comprenant au bout de la troisième sonnerie qu'elle se refusait à répondre à chacun des appels qu'il avait tenté désespérément de lui passer ce soir. Lucas ne devait pas être chez eux, sinon c'est lui qui à un moment donné aurait répondu. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa bouteille de Scotch posée au coin de la petite table du salon que Wilson avait tant voulue installée dans la pièce.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un patient trop collant? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu fixer une bouteille d'alcool comme cela. » demanda Wilson qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon sans même que le diagnosticien n'y prête tellement attention.

_ « Cuddy veut quitter son poste. » Lâcha House avec un certain goût d'amertume dans la voix.

_ « Répètes-moi ça ? Cu...Cuddy veut... »

_ « QUI TTER SON POSTE ! T'es sourd ou quoi? Ça te réussi moyen de vieillir toi dis-donc ! » s'expliqua House sans tellement prendre conscience qu'il venait de hurler la nouvelle plutôt que de dire ça calmement à son ami, en même temps comment pourrait-il être calme alors que la seule femme qu'il n'ai jamais aimé voulait partir? Ça lui était totalement impossible.

_ « Et que comptes-tu faire pour l'en empêcher? » osa alors demander le cancérologue qui connaissant son ami savait très bien que celui-ci serait incapable de laisser Lisa partir de la sorte de l'hôpital. Peut-être était-il un peu trop sûr de lui pour le coup.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je lui foute des claques pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle est en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie? Désolée, mais j'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper une femme, par contre toi, je t'en collerait bien une tiens. » Lâcha House avec un air vraiment peu aimable, à la limite de l'agressif même.

_ « Wow, d'accord tout doux, on se calme là, je pensais que tu... » Commença l'homme prenant place sur l'accoudoir d'un des deux fauteuils que House avait tellement voulu acheter lors de leur emménagement dans leur nouvel appartement.

_ « Que je quoi Wilson? Que j'aille la voir chez elle, en pleine nuit que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche comme un ado en mal d'amour pour la forcer à rester et par la même occasion- la faire quitter cet imbécile de flic? » s'exclama House véritablement en colère cette fois-ci.

_ « Non, j'aurai plutôt était tenté de te dire d'aller lui parler calmement comme des adultes et d'essayer de la convaincre de ne pas quitter l'hôpital. Mais...ta solution est peut-être aussi la bonne tu sais House. » s'expliqua James en comprenant que son ami n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être ici en ce moment mais bel et bien chez Lisa Cuddy en train de lui dire de ne pas partir, mais plutôt de rester ici avec lui.

Passablement énervé, House regardait droit devant lui l'écran de télévision éteint, s'il ne regardait ne serait-ce qu'un instant son ami, il savait qu'il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Malgré tout, le médecin savait pertinemment que Wilson avait raison, qu'il lui serait préférable d'aller voir la directrice pour qu'il travaillait encore mais apparemment plus pour longtemps et lui faire ravaler vite fait ses idées complètement stupides de démission. Non mais franchement, depuis quand Lisa Cuddy faiblissait devant la moindre petite faiblesse dans son hôpital, ça ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Et il était temps pour House de faire ce qu'il fallait pour rétablir la situation, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une erreur aussi monumentale.

Elle avait décidée de prendre un bain, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien après tout, un moment de détente n'était pas de refus après une telle journée passée à se questionner sur ce qu'était sa vie et donc ce qu'elle était elle. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et il lui était impossible de faire le ménage dans ses idées, ses appréhensions, tout ce qui avait fait de cette journée un véritable calvaire qu'aucun Homme sur Terre ne souhaite vivre. Elle était elle aussi passablement énervée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait encore réussi à la mettre en colère et à la faire pleurer alors qu'elle lui avait simplement demandé un avis, elle avait juste voulu avoir des conseils, mais non, cela était à première vue beaucoup trop demandé à Gregory House.

Dans la salle de bain, Lisa se plongea délicatement dans son bain appréciant alors la chaleur que lui procurait l'eau, voilà ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin ; de détente. Juste le temps d'oublier tout ses ennuis du quotidien, les désagréments que la vie pouvaient lui procurer ces derniers temps, simplement cela. Mais, alors qu'elle se prélassait dans ce bain bien agréable, sous un silence de plomb dont elle avait grandement besoin, Lisa entendit soudainement un bruit qui ne lui était pas méconnu mais qui commençait déjà à la mettre de nouveau en colère.

Sur sa moto, House regardait du coté de la rue où vivait sa patronne, s'il rentrait dans cette maison, il savait très bien que cela n'amènerait rien, mais alors rien de bon du tout. Arrêtant le moteur de sa moto, il avait fait le choix de prendre le risque d'y aller, de lui parler et de -si possible- régler cette histoire démission. Ôtant son casque, House ne quittait pas la maison des yeux, cette maison qui à la fois l'attirait indéniablement mais qui l'effrayait tout autant. Descendant alors de son moyen de transport favori, Gregory se dirigea avec sa canne vers la maison de Cuddy.

Sortie de son bain, Lisa enfila son peignoir de couleur noir dont les broderies étaient de couleurs fushia. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il allait venir la voir et cette idée la révoltait déjà. L'idée même de le voir mettre les pieds sur le seuil de sa porte la mettait complètement hors d'elle, alors qu'au final, il ne faisait rien de mal si ce n'était rendre une visite -qu'elle ne pourrait pas considérer comme de courtoisie- à une collègue et amie, après tout, c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, non ? S'attachant les cheveux à l'aide d'un petite élastique de la même couleur que son peignoir, Lisa entendit alors soudainement la sonnerie de l'entrée, le moment était venu qu'affronter le regard de l'un de ses employé. Sortant de la salle de bain après avoir enfilé ses chaussons, Lisa alla lentement vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à son visiteur tellement connu.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous ici House? » Demanda de suite après avoir ouvert la porte ne voulant surtout pas qu'il s'éternise devant chez elle, non plus vite il partirait, mieux elle se porterait.

_ « Ben quoi? On peut même plus venir voir une amie chez elle? » Demanda House en faignant l'étonnement.

_ « A dix heures du soir? » Continua Lisa qui comprenait qu'il n'était pas là pour être sérieux, comme d'habitude en réalité.

_ « Il n'y a pas d'heure pour les braves. Rachel dort ? C'est bien silencieux chez vous, le nain n'est pas là ce soir? » La questionna House en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de la brunette essayant pour tout les moyens de chercher à savoir s'il avait eu bon en pensant que Lucas n'était pas chez Lisa ce soir.

_ « Elle dort. Il travaille. » Expliqua Lisa en se mettant sur le côté question de laisser entrer l'homme, après tout, vu au point où elle en était aujourd'hui, autant la terminer aussi mal qu'elle n'avait pu être en totalité, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose au résultat final de tout façon.

_ « Ouais. Euh vous ne dîtes plus rien quand je l'appelle le nain maintenant? Intéressant. » dit House en entrant pour ensuite fermer la porte derrière lui doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait.

_ « Je ne préfère même plus débattre de comment vous appelez Lucas, ce serait peine perdue de toute façon, ais-je tort? » Lui demanda alors Lisa sachant très bien qu'elle avait totalement raison pour le coup.

_ « Pas faux. Même totalement vrai à bien y réfléchir. Maligne que vous êtes. » Répondit House en la pointant du doigt avec un petit sourire malicieux tel un enfant de huit ans l'aurait fait à sa mère.

Levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son comportement, Lisa se rendit dans le salon sans y convier l'homme qui se ferait sans doute un malin plaisir à s'y convier lui-même. Ceci était plus que certain. S'asseyant sur le canapé, Lisa fit attention à ce que son peignoir ne remonte pas trop le long de ses jambes, sinon comme elle connaissait bien le genre d'homme que pouvait être House, celui-ci allait se faire un malin plaisir à la regarder avec une certaine intensité, intensité qui avait toujours eu le don de mettre Lisa mal à l'aise dans un sens.

_ « Bon, euh...je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire chez moi à une heure pareille? » Lui demanda t-elle alors avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix, elle était fatiguée, fatiguée d'avoir sans cesse à supporter cet homme qui ne faisait rien pour améliorer leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit finalement.

_ « Yep. Ch'uis là pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise m'man. » dit-il avec en prenant une voix enfantine, comme si cela allait l'aider dans sa démarche tiens, c'était stupide.

_ « House... » lâcha Lisa dans un soupir, non décidément il ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer à l'enfant de la sorte, soit il s'expliquait clairement et rapidement, soit elle se verrait obligée de le mettre à la porte, à coup de pieds si besoin était.

_ « Quoi? Je tentais simplement une imitation de votre gamine dans quelques années, méfiez-vous ça grandit vite ces trucs-là ! » Avertit House en lui faisant les gros yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre le message de l'enfance et du calvaire que les parents vivent lorsque les enfants grandissent.

_ « D'accord. Je suis fatiguée, alors soit vous en venez au pourquoi de votre présence chez moi, soit vous partez House. Mais dans les deux cas, pitié, faites au plus rapide. » Se passant une main dans le cou car celui-ci lui faisait mal -pas étonnement vu comment elle pouvait être tendue aujourd'hui- Lisa regarda alors House qui avait prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux, ce qui ne la rassura finalement pas autant qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer, elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire, elle en était sûr maintenant.

_ « Au plus rapide? Si vous voulez. Levez-vous Cuddy. »

Lisa ne comprit pas de suite l'idée qui était apparue à House, alors se levant en totale innocence, elle regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux alors que celui-ci venait également de se lever, mais sans sa canne ce qui étonna fortement la brunette le sachant infirme depuis longtemps maintenant. Le voyant soudainement se rapprocher, elle comprit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas non plus lui plaire particulièrement.

_ « House...qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Lui demanda t-elle alors subitement en le voyant se rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle, ce qui allait la mettre mal à l'aise d'ici quelques secondes s'il continuait sur sa lancée, ce qui semblait être le cas apparemment.

_ « Je fais au plus vite, c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé patronne. » Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il l'embrassant plaquant avec une certaine brutalité ses lèvres contre celle de la brunette. Il prenait des risques, et étrangement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lisa aimait cette idée de prendre soudainement des risques, à croire qu'elle n'avait envie que de ça depuis quelques temps déjà. Choquée mais pas scandalisée pour autant, Lisa en vînt à se surprendre elle-même d'approfondir le baiser qu'il lui offrait. House la sentant ouvrir un peu la bouche laissa alors faire des ses envies et ainsi leurs langues commencèrent un ballet d'une cadence assez révoltée. Lisa vînt placer ses deux mains dans les cheveux encore trop courts de l'homme tout en collant un peu plus son corps contre celui de House alors que lui venait de poser ses deux mains au niveau de ses reins. Obligés de reprendre leur souffle, House et Cuddy finirent par couper ce baiser aussi choqués l'un que l'autre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien l'un comme l'autre depuis des années, depuis une vingtaine d'années en réalité.

_ « Voilà. Maintenant je serai bien tenté de vous balancer un discours de dix heures sur le pourquoi du comment vous devez rester à la tête de l'hôpital et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas heureuse avec l'autre; mais ça étrangement ça ressemble un peu plus à Wilson, alors je lui laisse le plaisir de le faire, s'il le fait un jour d'ailleurs. Sur ce... » Il se recula pensant que c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux deux.

_ « Je suis très heureuse avec Lucas ! Je vous interdis d'en juger House ! Et je vous interdis de m'embrasser sans m'en avoir demandé la permission ! » Lâcha t-elle fortement énervée par les sous-entendus vraiment mal venus de la part de House.

_ « Oh je vois, donc vous en voulez plus. » La voyant choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, House décida d'être un petit peu explicite dans ses propos, quoiqu'il l'était déjà suffisamment à son goût, enfin bon. « Sinon, vous ne viendriez pas de me dire qu'il me faut votre accord pour ça Cuddy. » Ça, c'était plutôt clair, de là il pouvait sans doute partir, seulement, quelque chose le dérangeait, le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse avec Lucas. Comme si elle l'était...

_ « Je suis heureuse ! Point. Et je refuse que vous m'embrassiez dorénavant ! » S'exprima t-elle difficilement due au fait qu'elle était en colère contre lui mais en même temps sacrément perturbée par leur baiser échangé quelques instants plus tôt.

_ « Oh je vois. Alors si madame est heureuse...mais d'ailleurs c'est vrai ça, si vous êtes heureuse avec l'autre, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas repoussée tout à l'heure? » Un point pour House, elle aurait due refuser ce baiser, clairement mais elle n'avait pas pu de telles manières qu'elle était complètement tombée dans ses bras, elle avait l'air maligne maintenant.

_ « Je...mais c'est vous d'abord qui m'avez embrassé ! » l'accusa t-elle alors en se rendant compte que face à cet argument de poids, elle était vraiment mal, très mal même. « Et puis, de toute façon, je vais me marier, alors ne vous avisez plus de m'embrasser House ! »

L'effet d'une bombe, voilà ce que venait de faire la révélation de Cuddy dans l'esprit de House. Non, pire encore, ce n'était plus une bombe à ce niveau là, c'était carrément Hiroshima ! Sous le choc, il regarda la brunette dans les yeux qui venait de soupirer en baissant la tête apparemment peu fière de l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire un peu brutalement. Se marier, elle allait se marier avec cet idiot de Douglas...non il ne pouvait pas le croire, elle était en train de le faire marcher, il ne pouvait pas être autrement.

_ « Vous allez épouser ce nabot ? » Protesta l'homme sans même s'en rendre compte, intérieurement il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, comme pour se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie de mauvais ordre.

_ « Il s'appelle Lucas ! » Lui répondit-elle en relevant la tête le regard noir de colère contre lui, mais également contre elle-même, finalement elle savait House fragile depuis son retour de Mayfield, et elle, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui balancer ça à la figure, sans aucun ménagement, là elle pouvait le dire, elle n'était pas fière d'elle.

_ « Vous ne répondez pas à la question Cuddy ! Est-ce que vous allez l'épousez oui ou non ? » Lui demanda t-il de nouveau en lui faisant face. Il était hors de question qu'il parte d'ici sans avoir eut de réponse et de raison valable à ce mariage sans aucun sens selon lui.

_ « Oui ! » Affirma Lisa en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de se mettre dans un beau pétrin en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore donnée de réponse à Lucas sur sa demande en mariage au cours de l'après-midi.

Hors de lui mais en même temps affreusement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, House décida qu'il était alors préférable pour lui de quitter les lieux, et au plus vite, il ne pouvait pas rester ici en la sachant fiancée à un crétin comme pouvait l'être Lucas Douglas. Cela lui était impensable.

_ « Pas de bague? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en jetant un coup d'œil à la main gauche de la brunette, elle ne portait aucune bague. « Oh, je vois, monsieur n'a pas encore trouvé l'argent pour vous en achetez une. C'est vrai que ça ne paie pas tant que ça les clients avec la crise en ce moment ! D'ailleurs, je suis étonné qu'il ait encore du boulot lui. Peut-être qu'il couche pour bosser, qui sait? »

La gifle fut très vite expédiée contre la joue droite du diagnosticien sans même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement pour éviter la rencontre entre la paume de main de Cuddy et sa joue droite. L'affrontant du regard après cette gifle, il vit qu'elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux, alors peut-être que finalement, ça avait fonctionné, la pousser à bout était encore la meilleure façon d'avoir des aveux de la part de Lisa Cuddy, enfin il y avait bien aussi le fait de coucher avec elle, mais là, vu la situation présente, House doutait fortement de ses chances de pouvoir la mettre dans son lit maintenant, surtout qu'en prime, ils n'étaient pas chez lui mais chez elle, bref.

_ « Faut croire que je viens de toucher en plein dans le mille là, je me _trompe_? » Continua t-il en appuyant bien sur le mot « trompe » question qu'elle saisisse bien la portée de ses mots, même si au fond, il savait qu'elle avait de suite percutée.

_ « Allez vous en House ! Maintenant ! » Cria Lisa alors que les larmes lui montaient de plus en plus dangereusement ses yeux ne demandant alors qu'à les laisser sortir, ce qu'elle refusait face à House. « Tirez-vous ! » Il ne bougeait pas, il jouait avec elle, Lisa le savait très bien mais là, s'en était assez pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage venant de l'homme, elle ne demandait qu'à être un peu seule présentement, juste ça. A croire que c'était trop demandé que d'avoir la paix.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre. Elle venait de réveiller sa propre fille en exerçant sa colère sur House. Lui, attrapa sa canne appuyée contre le canapé.

_ « Laissez. J'y vais. » Il la vit lui adresser un regard d'incompréhension totale et s'en alla vers la source des pleurs incessants ; la chambre de Rachel.

Allumant la lumière, House ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui après y être entré ne voulant absolument pas que Cuddy assiste à ce qui allait suivre, cela risquant fortement de choquer la brunette à vie, mais c'était la seule façon de faire pour que la petite se calme, House ne le savait que trop bien. Voilà aussi pourquoi il _détestait_ tant les enfants comme il le disait souvent.

_ « Wow, on se calme ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de faire autant de bruit à ton âge? Si tu fais déjà autant de boucan à moins de deux ans, et ben, ta mère va sacrément en baver quand t'auras atteint l'adolescence dis-donc. » House vit la petite se calmer aussitôt et ainsi arrêter de faire autant de brouhaha en pleurant, cependant les larmes étaient toujours présentes sur les joues de la petite fille. « Ah ben là, c'est déjà mieux. » Croisant le regard vert-gris de la petite fille, House soupira, voilà la seconde raison pour laquelle il _n'aimait pas_ les enfants ! Ils avaient toujours ce fichu don d'apitoyer n'importe qui ! « D'accord, d'accord. J'ai comprit le message, viens là. » Il posa sa canne le long du lit à barreaux de la petite fille et tendit les bras pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras. Cela eut au moins l'effet de calmer aussitôt la petite qui au bout de quelques secondes déjà commençait à cligner des yeux sous la fatigue. « Tu te rends compte quand même que tu as la vie la plus belle qu'il puisse y avoir? Tu dors, tu manges, tu fais tes petites affaires et tu joues. Vas falloir que t'explique à ta mère que moi aussi j'aimerai avoir ce genre de vie, même si j'aime bien mon boulot. Enfin, si elle n'est plus là, ça n'aura plus aucun sens pour moi de diriger le service de diagnostic, franchement, tu me vois jouer au docteur tout seul avec mes larbins si je n'ai plus ta mère à venir embêter dès que j'ai du temps libre, ce qui veut approximativement dire, euh...plus que 340 jours par an. Non, c'est impensable. »

Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Lisa se tenait derrière lui, appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte l'observant, mais surtout l'écoutant. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir un sourire en l'écoutant parler à Rachel, ce qu'il pouvait être attendrissant, jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir agir avec un enfant dans les bras, aujourd'hui elle savait. Elle savait comment le grand misanthrope de Gregory House pouvait être avec des enfants. Cela ne put que la faire sourire d'avantage et lui donner alors un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu dans la vie, lui...et un enfant.

_ « C'était gentil ça, n'est-ce pas? » Osa t-elle finalement demander. House se retourna doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite qui, dans ses bras s'était paisiblement endormie.

_ « Quoi, gentil ? Ça ? Oh non, c'est plutôt chiant comme machine à pleurs et à crottes. » Feignit-il en espérant qu'elle n'approfondirait pas le sujet, ce qui était peine perdue.

_ « Je parlais de ce que vous veniez de dire. » Lui expliqua t-elle en chuchotant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de l'homme tenant son enfant dans ses bras musclés. Une fois près de House, elle regarda sa fille dormir et ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur la toute petite joue de sa fille d'à peine un an. Relevant alors la tête vers l'homme, elle croisa ce regard qui pendant des années l'avait fait chavirer, et qui y parvenait encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

_ « Je crois. » Se contenta t-il alors de répondre ne sachant plus tellement par quel bout prendre la conversation, dire qu'il y avait quelques minutes, elle venait de lui en coller une. Regardant Rachel, House esquissa un mince sourire du coin des lèvres ne voulant surtout pas que Lisa se mette à penser que cet enfant l'attendrissait, même si au fond c'était un peu le cas. Il déposa délicatement la petite dans son lit, la recouvra avec tout autant de douceur de son petit drap rose et prit sa canne pour finalement sortir de la chambre, suivant Cuddy. Refermant la porte après avoir éteint la lumière, il la vit qui le fixait un peu trop à son goût. « Quoi? »

_ « Rien. C'est juste que...rien. » Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, ce qu'elle venait de voir venait tout simplement de lui clouer le bec. « Café? »

_ « Z'auriez pas plutôt une bière? » Lui demanda t-il alors en la suivant dans la cuisine.

_ « House, il est 22 heures passées ! » Le réprimanda gentiment Lisa en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur, de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas non plus envie de ce café, elle se contenterait d'un jus de pommes bien frais.

_ « Vous prenez quoi? » Demanda t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne comme réponse le nom d'un alcool fort, style Vodka. Mais il n'en fut rien voyant la brunette sortir la brique de jus de pommes. Í D'accord. Vas pour le jus de pommes. »

Lisa esquissa un sourire et alla chercher deux verres dans le placard qu'elle posa alors ensuite sur le meuble de travail en dessous du placard. Se retournant alors, elle fit un sursaut en voyant House juste derrière elle, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Le voyant poser la brique de jus de pomme derrière elle, elle soupira, finalement peut-être qu'elle attendait bien quelque chose de lui, et de sa présence ici.

_ « Foutez-moi à la porte Cuddy. » La pria t-il alors en la fixant dans les yeux.

_ « Pourquoi? » Lui demanda t-elle avec bien des difficultés en sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer comme jamais auparavant.

_ « Parce que sinon je vais faire une grosse connerie. » Lui expliqua t-il sans pour autant entrer dans les détails, comme s'il préférait la laisser deviner ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ « Et si j'aimai ce genre de conneries comme vous dîtes? » Son regard était beaucoup pénétrant, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle tel un livre ouvert. Il cherchait à savoir si le fait de l'embrasser une fois encore allait le conduire à se prendre une autre gifle ou non, mais apparemment Lisa ne pensait pas à le frapper présentement, pas du tout même. Se rapprochant alors encore un peu plus de la brunette, celle-ci se retrouva bloquée contre le meuble de travail pour finalement sentir le souffle de House venir s'abattre délicatement contre sa peau découverte. « Embrasses-moi. » L'homme ne se fit alors pas prier longtemps ne tenant finalement même pas compte du tutoiement dont elle venait de faire preuve. Leurs lèvres se rejoignant avec volupté, Lisa sentit les mains de Gregory venir titiller le nœud de son peignoir de douche qui ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre le sol laissant alors apparaître une Lisa Cuddy dans son plus simple appareil. Posant ses deux mains sur les hanches de la brunette, il l'agrippa alors soudainement et la fit venir s'asseoir sur le meuble en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne se heurte pas au placard juste au dessus de là où elle était dorénavant assise.

_ « Ma...ma...chambre. Lit...plus...confortable. » Voilà que Lisa n'arrivait même pas à tenir une phrase correctement alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser furtivement dans le cou.

Ainsi, ils se rendirent avec bien des difficultés dans la chambre de Lisa tout en continuant de s'embrasser et surtout en évitant la rencontre de meuble sur leur passage. C'est ainsi qu'ils réapprirent à se connaître, à retrouver des sentiments passés qu'ils pensaient tellement enfouis en eux que jamais ils ne pourraient refaire surface, grave erreur. Cette nuit en était la preuve.

L'un contre l'autre, uniquement recouvert d'un drap blanc Lisa et Gregory n'arrivaient pas encore tellement à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela était tellement, impensable jusqu'à maintenant.

_ « Rachel ne s'est pas réveillée. » S'étonna Lisa en plaçant confortablement sa tête contre le torse de l'homme présent à ses côtés.

_ « C'est vrai qu'avec tout le bruit que tu fait, c'est étonnant. » Rigola t-il alors en la sentant lui donner une petite tape sur le torse, heureusement rien de méchant, les coups, il avait assez donné pour la nuit après la gifle qu'il s'était prit en même temps.

_ « Habituellement, elle se réveille toujours la nuit. » Lui expliqua alors Lisa en fermant les yeux voulant profiter de chaque instant passé avec Gregory se doutant malheureusement que cela n'allait guère durer bien longtemps, surtout au vu du faut qu'elle venait clairement de tromper celui qui quelques heures plutôt l'avait demandé en mariage. Quelle compagne faisait-elle maintenant?

_ « Tu t'occuperas de ta fille plus tard, elle va bien, détends-toi un peu tu veux. » House s'étonna lui-même en posant un baiser sur les cheveux de la brunette alors que celle-ci était confortablement installée contre lui, logée dans ses bras musclés, réconfortants.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui nous a prit House? » Lui demanda t-elle soudainement en relevant la tête vers lui question de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux en lui parlant.

_ « Tiens, les hostilités seraient-elles de retour? Tu semblais trouver mon nom trop long à prononcer tout à l'heure quand t-on... » Il ne put continuer sa phrase qu'elle venait de poser deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

_ « J'ai saisi l'idée, ça va. » Elle ne semblait plus aussi à l'aise que plutôt, pourquoi? Parce qu'elle commençait tout simplement à culpabiliser car elle avait clairement trompé Lucas. Mais lui, ne l'avait-il jamais depuis le début de leur relation, alors peut-être que ce n'était que peine remise.

_ « Arrêtes de culpabiliser. On est adulte après tout. » Non pas qu'il voulait se montrer rassurant, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, non tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle arrête d'afficher cette mine aussi déconfite, preuve de sa culpabilité.

_ « Je...j'ai trompé Lucas ! Comment veux-tu que je ne culpabilise pas ? » S'exclama t-elle soudainement en se redressant un peu aux côtés de Gregory. « Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il... » Fermant les yeux, la brunette soupira et quitta le lit en attrapant le drap qu'elle enroula autour d'elle laissant Gregory nu comme un ver sur le lit.

_ « Habilles-toi, il risque de rentrer à tout moment. » Lui ordonna t-elle soudainement avec un air beaucoup moins enjoué que précédemment.

_ « Hé, c'est toi qui m'a déshabillé, tu peux tout aussi bien me rhabiller... » Lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle, mais en vain, elle le vit froncer les sourcils et cherchant quelque chose dans toute la chambre.

_ « House ! » Le réprima t-elle. « T'as pas vu mon peignoir? » Lui demanda t-elle alors tout en continuant ses recherches apparemment vaines.

_ « Euh...laisses-moi réfléchir, je crois qu'on l'a abandonné dans la cuisine. » Lui expliqua t-il en prenant une moue à demie surprise.

_ « Oh. Je vois. » Se passant la main dans les cheveux, la brunette ferma les yeux un instant et croisa les bras en s'avançant vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle jeta un coup d'œil. « Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, tu m'entends? Il ne s'est rien passé House ! » Lâcha t-elle subitement n'osant pas regarder Gregory dans les yeux.

_ « Attends, répètes-moi ça. Dans les yeux si possible. » Il était hors de question pour House d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire entre eux. Comment pouvait-il oublier une telle chose, il avait besoin de plus amples explications. « Lisa. »

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle en était totalement incapable, si elle tentait ne serait-ce que de lui dire un mot en le regardant dans les yeux, elle allait craquer, et alors jamais elle n'oserait nier ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble cette nuit. Alors, House décida de se lever, peu lui importait d'être nu comme un ver présentement, tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment c'était qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée, et pas des conneries comme elle avait pu lui sortir il y avait de cela quelques instants seulement. Derrière elle, il passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de la brunette -toujours enroulée dans le drap blanc- en posant son menton sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Soupirant, elle frissonna alors au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, dieu qu'il pouvait être diaboliquement attirant quand il le voulait, et même quand il ne le voulait pas finalement, elle se sentait bien lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Seulement, elle savait bien que rien n'était possible entre eux, ainsi pourquoi aller ruiner ses chances avec Lucas si rien n'était envisageable avec House? Ce serait du suicide.

_ « Ose me dire que ce l'on vient de faire ne t'a pas plus Lisa. Et je partirai. » Après tout, c'était peut-être la seule façon de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser un homme comme Lucas Douglas, elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs épouser aucun homme excepté...aucun. House n'avait jamais été tellement branché mariage et tout le tralala alors forcément, ce n'était certainement pas avec lui qu'elle allait se marier.

_ « Il n'est pas question d'avoir aimé ou pas, je te parle d'adultère là. » Lui dit-elle alors en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai trompé l'homme avec qui je suis en couple Greg, ce n'est pas une petite chose, c'est grave. » Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son comportement.

_ « Hé...t'as tué personne ! » Il lui fit remonter la tête en positionnant deux doigts sous son menton. Une fois fait, House ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux de la brunette, il n'aimait pas ce genre de petits gestes doux, seulement là, c'était comme si il lui était impossible de faire sans. « Tu es humaine, tu es une femme libre...avec de gros atouts ! » Et sa nature profonde reprit le dessus, comme toujours, Gregory House restait et resterait toujours Gregory House. Rien à faire contre cela finalement.

_ « Il faut que tu t'en ailles. » S'exprima t-elle en baissant de nouveau la tête et en se dégageant alors de son emprise. Si elle restait encore aussi proche de lui, rien n'allait se passer comme il se devait de l'être. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle regarda Gregory en lui faisant alors comprendre qu'il valait vraiment mieux qu'il s'en aille.

_ « D'accord. Intéressant, tu couches, et tu vires. Pas de soucis. Mais moi quand je fais ça, habituellement je paie les nanas avec qui je m'envoie en l'air. » La colère prenait le pas sur sa bonne humeur qui avait été d'une extrême rareté. Ramassant ses affaires à l'arrache, House après avoir enfilé son caleçon quitta la chambre.

_ « Tu m'excuseras, j'ai besoin de ta salle de bain. » Lâcha t-il d'un ton complètement détaché, là plus rien ne l'intéressait, et surtout pas les discussions.

_ « Oui, bien-sûr oui. » Lisa peu fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire se contenta de le laisser aller à la salle de bain sans bouger, restant à la porte comme si...comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi, ça elle n'en savait rien du tout.

Dans la salle de bain, House prit une douche et se rhabilla, cela en quelques minutes seulement, comme s'il était maintenant pressé de quitter cette maison qui n'était pas sienne, qui ne le serait jamais. Se regardant brièvement dans la glace, House jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans la pièce, comme s'il souhaitait l'analyser d'un peu plus près. Les couleurs étaient très féminines, tout ce qu'il détestait, et puis tout semblait trop féminin dans cette pièce de toute façon, l'analyse était vite fait au final. Ouvrant la porte pour sortir de la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez avec Lisa qui semblait avoir quelque chose à lui dire.

_ « Un problème? » Lui demanda t-il alors la voyant terriblement hésitante.

_ « Je...je ne vais pas me marier Greg. » Lui avoua t-elle alors, non elle n'allait pas accepter cette demande en mariage, il était finalement temps qu'elle mette vraiment de l'ordre dans sa vie, et pas simplement en trouvant un homme qu'elle pensait être bien pour son enfant, mais pour elle également, et cet homme, il était peut-être bel et bien en face d'elle présentement.

_ « D'où l'absence de bague, n'est-ce pas? » Autant tout savoir, lui était certain qu'elle s'était joué de lui pour l'avoir dans son lit maintenant, alors Lisa allait avoir bien des choses à dire pour que Gregory comprenne les raisons de son _pseudo mensonge_.

_ « Il...il m'a fait sa demande en début d'après-midi, dans mon bureau. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Alors tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire c'est _j'ai besoin de temps avant de donner ma réponse_.

_ « Alors tu ne vas pas l'épouser, une bonne chose. Bon, et bien je ferai mieux de rentrer maintenant. J'ai pas tellement envie d'assister à la scène de mélodrame qui va se jouer lorsque tu lui diras non. Sur ce... » Il ne voulait s'éterniser sur le sujet nommé Lucas Douglas, pas que ça l'irritait hein, mais presque.

_ « Greg attends ! » L'interpella t-elle alors qu'il s'était écarté pour partir, posant sa main sur son bras, elle le regarda alors dans les yeux. « Tu...tu oublies ta canne. » Elle lui tendit, elle l'avait amenée avec elle, ce n'était pas plus mal, ça lui éviterait un aller-retour fatiguant pour rien au moins, si elle pouvait au minimum faire cela, après tout. Prenant sa canne, sa fidèle canne même, House la regarda qui baissait une fois encore la tête, qu'elle s'en veuille, elle avait bien raison, elle s'était clairement joué de lui pour le coup, et House n'aimait pas ça du tout. A croire qu'il devenait simple de manipulation maintenant, il ne manquerait plus que cela.

_ « J'attendrai pas longtemps. » Se contenta alors de dire Gregory sous-entend alors un tas de choses que seule Lisa pourrait comprendre, si elle le voulait bien, évidemment. Cela annoncé, l'homme quitta la maison sans dire un mot de plus, sans même un regard supplémentaire pour la brunette qui se rongeait déjà les sangs à l'idée de le laisser partir comme si elle venait de prendre un gigolo. Seulement, Gregory était tout sauf un gigolo, il représentait une grande et très importante partie de sa vie.

Lisa, mal de ce qu'il venait de se passer, tirailler entre le sourire et les pleurs, elle décida d'aller dormir, mais non plus dans ce lit où il venait de se passer une chose tout à fait fantastique, non, elle préférait encore dormir sur le canapé après avoir mit une nuisette.

_ « Lisa? Ma puce réveilles-toi. » Une voix douce la réveilla délicatement, elle eut sur le moment l'impression que c'était lui, avec sa voix roque de d'habitude qui s'était soudainement adoucie. Mais il n'en fut rien.

_ « Luc' ? Tu viens de rentrer? » Elle ne vit lui faire un signe de tête positif preuve qu'il venait seulement de rentrer à la maison. La question alors était de savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Se frottant les yeux telle une enfant, elle s'essaya sur le canapé et regretta aussitôt d'avoir tant voulu dormir dessus, son dos n'aimait pas du tout l'idée maintenant.

_ « Hmm, quelle heure est-il? »

_ « 6 heures. »

_ « Oh, déjà...heureusement que tu es arrivée pour me réveiller tiens. » Elle commença à se lever et chancela un petit peu, les gestes brusques dès le matin ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure idée que Lisa ait pu avoir dans sa vie.

_ « Euh, chérie. Tu as réfléchi alors? » Lucas se tentait à avoir la réponse qu'il attendait tant, en priant tout dieux possibles qu'elle lui offre un magnifique _oui_.

_ « Lucas...il faut qu'on discute, de ça, entre autres. » Lisa se passa la main dans les cheveux en se rendant compte qu'il était tant de parler, de dire la vérité, de s'expliquer.

Une heure, une heure à s'expliquer. Une heure à faire comprendre à Lucas que tout ceci n'était qu'une utopie finalement, que tout ce qu'il pensait possible entre eux ne serait jamais envisageable, qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes rêves, qu'ils étaient tellement différents qu'ils étaient totalement dissemblables. Une valise faite. Un dernier baiser évité par Lisa. Un _au revoir _un peu bref.

C'est sur les coups de midi que la porte du bureau de House s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Lisa Cuddy peu rassurée mais qui semblait malgré tout plus sereine. Laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle, la brunette se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et croisa alors le regard bleu azur de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

_ « Je...Lucas est parti. Nous avons rompu. » Lui avoua t-elle alors qu'elle le vit se lever de son fauteuil de bureau en s'aidant de sa canne.

_ « Content de savoir qu'il ne traînera plus dans vos pattes, c'était un encombrement aucunement nécessaire, autant qu'il n'y soit plus. » House n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de comment il devait se comporter avec celle qui avant d'être la femme avec qui il avait fait l'amour était surtout sa patronne. Devait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ou au contraire se devait-il de se montrer un peu plus proche de la brunette, il n'en savait rien.

_ « Oh, je...enfin je pensais que tu...vous...enfin... » Elle bafouilla, se mélangeait totalement les pinceaux, elle était complètement perdue par le comportement de Gregory envers elle présentement. Alors tout ceci n'avait été qu'un moyen de la faire rompre avec Lucas? Non, il n'aurait tout de même pas osé faire une chose aussi abjecte. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Lisa s'en retourna et préféra alors quitter l'étage question de retourner à sa paperasse et à ses pensées et sans doute également à ses pleurs qui ne pourraient que se faire nombreux au vu de la situation présente.

_ « Attends. » Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se retourner pour le regarder en face, elle ne voulait plus paraître vulnérable face à lui dorénavant, elle se devait d'être forte, pour elle et sa petite fille de moins de deux ans. « Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé me comporter face à toi Lisa. Est-ce que le fait que tu l'ais quitté changes la donne entre nous, ou est-ce que tout va rester comme tel et alors on devra faire comme on a toujours fait ; c'est-à-dire essayer d'échapper à ce qu'on ressent vraiment l'un pour l'autre? J'ai besoin de savoir là, je ne veux pas me risquer dans quelque chose qui risque plus de finir droit dans le mur. » Se dévoiler ne faisait pas tellement parti du caractère de l'homme, seulement là, Gregory ressentait vraiment le besoin de savoir si ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit entre eux resterait du passé ou si cela allait les conduire vers plus que du simple sexe.

_ « Contentes-toi de...je ne sais pas...je pense que m'embrasser serait déjà un bon début. » Lui expliqua t-elle alors en lui faisant un petit sourire question qu'il comprenne que l'heure était à la décontraction et non plus aux doutes et aux peurs.

Et il exauça ses désirs pour le plus grand des bonheurs de la brunette, dorénavant, ils étaient du même côté. Celui de l'amour.

_Fin._


End file.
